game_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Andromeda Roswell
Andromeda Roswell is the teenaged daughter of Luna, the supposed heroine of WayForward’s Mighty Milky Way. Personality At first glance, Andromeda is just another quirky foreign student. She’s originally from Mars and only speaks French, for some reason. Well, she tries to speak English, but she isn’t the best at it. Her sentences come across as very formal and stilted sounding and are often littered with grammatical mistakes. But she’s trying to muddle through this, so she deserves credit for that. She’s most definitely a girly girl, almost to the same extent as Lucinda Incendiary. She’s kind of ditzy and scatterbrained, often spending more time worrying about how she looks than her grades. She’s sweet, she’s friendly and some people may even find her befuddlement about English and life on Earth to be kind of cute. Andromeda is very interested in outer space. It’s a big universe out there and she wants to see every last bit of it before she dies. She spends much of her time (that is, time not spent doing her hair) reading about the solar system, looking at conspiracy theories about other aliens, just generally research the wonders of the galaxy. However, whenever someone spots her doing such research, she’s often quick to shove all her books and notes under her bed. She gets incredibly nervous when somebody asks her about her findings and gets very flustered around the topic of alien hostility. What could she possibly be hiding…? Well, a lot of things, apparently. Despite being the protagonist of her game, Andromeda is arguably training to be a playable villain. Her mother, as cute as she was, blew up planets and conquered star systems for kicks. This martian is no different. She takes her future very seriously: though she can be quite amiable, she’s more evil than she lets on. Ever bother translating any of those French phrases she mumbles when she thinks no one is listening? Bothered to hear those cryptic statement she sometimes makes? Trust us, there’s more to Andromeda than meets the eye. She’s actually fairly morbid, constantly mentioning destruction and death, although many people who aren’t not fluent in her native tongue don’t seem to notice. Her research often isn’t done out of interest in other cultures, but as a way of studying the opposition so she can eventually destroy the planets in question. She’s constantly planning for when she’s assigned her ‘ultimate mission’ and won’t let anything stand in her way of completing it. But she tries to hide all this when she’s around other protagonists. Kind of spoils the shock value for the players and would probably outcast her from the heroes circle. It’s best that they not know about her true intentions just yet. Appearance Andromeda is petite, with a round face and slight figure. Her skin is light green. Her magenta hair is worn in a medium length braid with a star-shaped barrette holding it in place. Her eyes are black and have rather prominent eyelashes. She often wears a sleek pink and white dress. It has a high neck, no sleeves and ends at her knees. She wears clunky pink boots and matching gloves. She has a space helmet with a little bobble on a stalk on top, but she is often reluctant to wear it, as she can breath on oxygen, unlike Harrison Bunnera. Relationships Family Luna and Andromeda get along more like sisters than mother and daughter. They’re both outwardly perky and girly, going to get their nails painted together or shopping at the nearest mall whenever they have the chance. Luna sometimes thinks of her daughter as more mature than she is, considering the coldness and intense focus of her true personality, but she doesn’t let that get in the way of their ‘girl time’. Besides, blowing up planets is the family business. She shouldn’t chastise her for taking it so seriously. And before it can be asked, T-Rex is not Andromeda’s father. That’s just… that’s gross and biologically impossible. Yes, there may be some sort of relationship between him and Luna, but they aren’t married. Friends Andromeda does want friends, that’s not an act. She’s keen to get to know people and loves hanging out with others. Due to the language barrier, she tries to tag along with other students that can speak French, such as Victoire Mystere and the Outfielder, for the sake of actually being able to have proper conversations, but isn’t against trying to make friends with non-francophones. Take Edward 'Shifty' Boots for example. He doesn’t know a word of French, yet she is sometimes found in his company on the grounds that they’re both WayForward characters and should stick together. Still, like all things Andromeda does, there’s a sinister side: she sometimes uses her stilted English to ask about the places every comes from, their defenses and weaknesses… She claims it’s casual interest, but it’s likely that she wants to know on the basis of how easy their society with be to conquer or destroy. That’s Andromeda for you. She has a particular interest in Rosey Steiff when it comes to worming answers out of people. The jester girl is interesting and she wants to study her as much as she can. Most of the time she veils her intentions with a sweet tone and friendly remarks, but there are other times where it's apparent she's only asking these questions to get information. Sometimes, though this is rare, her queries are specifically designed to make Rosey nervous. Andromeda is well aware that self-exploration is not something she likes and will often ask her about her inner self, hoping to provoke a reaction. Still, she knows when to stop this cruelty. She won't push too far if Rosey doesn't like it and will back off. M is another little research project of hers, even more so than Rosey. She was unfamiliar with the concept of a game-breaking bug until she met them and is now fascinated by the destructive power they have. It might be useful in the future, who knows... The glitch is perfectly fine with hanging out with her, since they're a little lacking in the friends department, but sometimes seems to have suspicions about her true intentions. Andromeda's roommate is Ten. The two get along... okay, for an androgynous bounty hunter and an alien bent on universal conquest. They don't fight with each other or get into too many disagreements, and Ten isn't put off by her plans to destroy the earth, but they still consider Andromeda a bit of an annoyance. Pet Andromeda has a lizard named Serenity, after the ‘Sea’ on the moon. She’s friendly enough, but kind of lazy. She spends most of her time lounging around under a heat lamp, not doing much. Romance Well, French is the language of love, right? Some people find Andromeda charming because of her accent and generally sweet demeanor, given that they’re unaware of her true nature. Andromeda herself would prefer not to commit to something like that. She’s more interesting in destroying galaxies than anything else, and the whole relationship thing would probably get in her way. She’ll occasionally feign interest in romance, just to keep up her facade, but she’s decided that she’s against settling down. Gallery La_mort_est_la_seule_certitude.png Trivia *Missy is sorry for the obviously Googled French, as she isn’t a native speaker of the language. *The name ‘Andromeda’ comes from the constellation, while ‘Roswell’ comes from the city in New Mexico famous for the alleged alien sightings in the 1940’s. Initially, ‘Stella’ was going to be her name (as was ‘Elise’, ‘Elodie’ and a handful of other French names), but these were abandoned in favour of a name that she shares with Missy’s Deoxys in Pokemon Alpha Sapphire. *Andromeda’s age, 48, was taken from Miss Martian on Young Justice. As her name suggests, she is from Mars, where teenagers are roughly three times older than their human counterparts. *A martian having a lizard for a pet is, as usual, a Doctor Who references. The martians of that series, called Ice Warriors, are reptilian creatures. *Andromeda is Missy’s second character to speak French, after Paulette Batroc on the Iron Heights Wiki. Category:Missy's Peeps Category:WayForward Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Original Characters girl Category:Protagonist